Kidnap'd
by MadScientistV
Summary: Its been nearly a year since Ed and Al got their body and limbs back, and Ed has continued to work for the military under Roy Mustang. But since his return from Shambala, a game between the two has been afoot. A game of kidnapping. I OWN NOTHING! Yaoi!


Kidnap'd!

Edward slowly opened his golden eyes, the whiteness above him bleary beyond recognizable. What happened? The Fullmetal Alchemist could only remember walking down the empty, dark halls of central when a pain struck the back of his head and he fell unconcious. Ed moaned painful and tried to move his hand, but soon learned that was futile. When he could see, he looked up at his hands and saw the handcuffs attatched to his wrists and the wooden bedframe and immediately knew what was going on. He couldn't help but smile in thrill. So, they were going to play that game again?

The young man turned his gaze to the room around him and immediately recognized at as Colonel Roy Mustang's bedroom. He then realized that he was naked beneath the black silk sheets and culdn't help but shiver in desire and flush. The lights suddenly went out and the door to the bedroom opened. Colonel Mustang entered wearing nothing but simple blue jeans. Jeans that drove Edward Elric wild. The Colonel smirked as Ed's eyes darkened in lust.

"See something you like, Fullmetal?" Roy's voice was deep and husky, sending another shiver down Ed's back and his flaccid cock to stir, making Roy smirk.

"Long time no see, Colonel. You couldn't even wait two days after my return to kidnap me?" Ed asked, smirking in return and testing out the cuffs, his fingertips couldn't even brush.

Mustang approached the bed and kneeled down, leaning his torso over Edward. "You were gone two weeks, I missed you." He whispered, brushing the tips of his fingers down the side of Ed's face and down his neck. Goosepbumps rose on Edward's skin at the feather-light touch. "And it seems your body missed me too."

"I haven't even seen my brother yet, Colonel Bastard." Edward glared at him, tilting his head away from Roy's touch.

"Don't worry. I spoke to your brother, told him you were coming over my place to give me a... priavte face-to-face report on Lior's recovery." Roy smirked. "He was totally oblivious that I'd already kidnapped you."

Edward's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Dammit Al, you can be so dense sometimes.'

It had all started soon after Ed and Al had got their bodies back. Ed decided to remain a dog of the military and took journies to all the countries which had been affected by the Homunculi's plan. Anytime Ed would return, he would find himself captive in the Colonel's bedroom and molested beyond coherency. So... after the second time it happened, it became a game for them. Whoever kidnapped the other first, the kidnapee was at the kidnapper's mercy. The current score was now four to three, and Roy was in the lead. The first time it had happened, Roy had actually caused the crush Ed had on him to rise from its grave. So now, Ed was having to deal with Roy's lust and his own affections.

The sheets suddenly being pulled off his body and the rush of cold air brought Edward out of his musings. He let out an undignified yelp and blushed as Roy's heated gaze swept over his body. Soon after, large, warm hands caressed his chest, flicking his nipples and sending shockwaves throughout his body to his steadily growing harder cock. Edward closed his eyes and whimpered, Roy's wet tongue dancing over his neck and teasing his skin. Roy's hands slid lower down Ed's body, feeling his hips and gripping his thighs to spread them apart, then leaning down to breathe over the throbbing erection.

"W-Whoa... Roy..." Edward panted heavily, opening his eyes to look down at Mustang. "Skipping foreplay tonight, Mustang?" He asked, smirking. Roy sat up and stared down at him. "Whats wrong? Is the mustang not able to function properly?"

"Its probably able to function better than your tiny kitten." Roy replied, smirking as Edward hissed and spat at him while flailing on the bed. He kept his tight grip on Fullmetal's thighs so he wouldn't get kicked. Mustang chuckled and leaned down, brushing his lips over Edward's.

Edward froze at the new addition to the game. They never kissed during sex. It was against the rules. But as Roy continued to press his lips against the younger solider, Edward let his eyes fall shut and kissed back. Roy's kiss was sweet and gentle, at least it was at first, but as soon as his subordinate returned the kiss, he pushed his tongue past Ed's lips and frenched him heatedly. Edward moaned in surprise, but returned the heat with a passion for dominance. The Colonel pushed his body down against Ed's, his clothed erection brushing against Edward's naked erection, the material of his jeans causing a blissful friction agaisnt the head of the naked cock.

"Ah!" Edward flung his head back, bucking his hips up into Roy's, searching for that sweet friction, but to his dismay, Roy lifted his hips away. He whined softly, swallowing thickly. It'd been three weeks since he's felt Roy's touch, two weeks since he'd seen his face, and Edward was dying to feel Colonel Mustang inside him. "Roy..."

The feel of the colonel's mouth around Edward's cock always amazed the young man. Such wonderful hot wettness on his sensitive skin sent electric bolts through his veins, making his cock throb with need of release. Edward panted and moaned out, his feet pressing down flat on the bed as he tried to buck his hips to send his cock further into the Colonel's mouth. He felt Roy lift his mouth and whined, but a hand started stroking him to try to milk a release from him. And then, something clamped around him, stopping him from releasing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward's eyes snapped open and glared hatefully down at the Colonel. He spotted a cock ring around his erection and let out a desperate moan. "Roy... you..."

"Al told me about Alfonse Heidrich, Edward..." Mustang said.

Ed's eyes opened again and looked at Roy. "What?"

Roy leaned over him. "You lived with another man in Shamabala?"

Edward stared at Roy with disbelieve. "You've gotta be kidding me! Roy, we weren't even together at the time! Besides, Alfonse was in love with Noa! He had no interest in me!"

Roy frowned even more. "Impossible. Any man could have an interest in you. Your small and beautiful like a-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?! I'M NOT SHORT ANYMORE! I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS ALPHONSE!"

Roy snorted. "Edward, I meant your frame is small." He leaned down closer to the fuming Fullmetal Alchemist and nipped his lower pouting lip. "That just makes your body fit perfectly with mine when we have sex." Edward's gaze softened. "But Edward, you know I can be a very jealous man..." He whispered. "So... I'm going to check every inch of your body for any signs of another man having touched you..."

Edward groaned, tilting his head back. "Roy... we've had sex six times already. I would think by now you've left your mark over anyone else's."

"So you admit to having had sex with this Alfonse Heidrich?"

"NO I DID NOT! AT THE TIME I WAS STILL PINING FOR YOU!" Edward yelled, then blushed when he realized what he'd said and turned his face away. "Shit..."

Roy's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, Colonel Bastard..." The Fullmetal muttered.

"No no no no... I wanna hear what you said again." Roy gently took Ed's chin in his hand and toward the younger soldier's face towards him. "Edward... what do you mean 'you were still pining for me'?"

"Nothing..." Edward closed his eyes calmly.

Roy pursed his lips and stared down at Edward. "Alright then..." He smirked and reached down to grope Edward's sacs, drawing at gasp of bliss out from his captive's lips. "Guess I'll just have to torture it out of you..."

Edward closed his eyes tightly as Roy folded his knees over his head and held them there so he could lick and suck at his sacs. He struggled not to make any noise, but Roy tongue just felt so damn good. When that tongue descended lower, Edward's eyes snapped open. "No, Roy, stop!" Roy's tongue penetrated his entrance mercilessly and began thrusting in and out as a reminder of what Roy did to him everytime he kidnapped the young soldiers. "Ah! A-ah!"

Roy pulled his tongue out and looked up at Edward's dark face, then at the now leaking, painfully throbbing cock. He smirked and let Ed's body down on the sheets. He listened to Ed's heavy pants and watched his chest move rapidly up and down. Ed's eyes opened up and looked at him, golden orbs darkened with lust and desire.

"W-Why... why'd you... do that? Its so... dirty..."

"Its not dirty if you do it to someone you like." Roy replied, shucking his jeans off. He kneeled between Edward's legs and pet his thighs. "Look how hard you got me Ed..."

Edward slowly trailed his eyes down over Roy's chest, stomach and then landing between his thighs. Blushing deeper, he stared at the large, thick, heavy cock leaking precum that Roy affectionately called 'The Mustang'.

"Do you want it, Edward?" Roy whispered, leaning down to nip at Ed's ear. He brushed his own cock against Ed's teasingly, moaning softly. "Tell me you want it..."

Edward moaned, arching his hips. "Stop fuckin teasing me, Mustang!"

"Say it then, Edward. Three little words, thats all I wanna hear..."

Fullmetal smirked up at the Colonel. "You're gonna do it even if I don't say it."

Roy's eyebrow twitched and he sighed in defeat. "You're such a tease, Edward." Reaching down, he grasped his cock and lined it up to Ed's hole and slowly pushed in. Edward gasped and arched his back. "But... thats why I like you..."

Edward's eyes widened and he looked at Roy. "What?"

Roy smirked. "I didn't say anything."

"You bastard- Ah!" Edward didn't get to finish his insult as Roy started thrusting ruthlessly in and out of him. As used to it as he was, it still amazed him how good it felt to feel something so thick and hard moving inside of such a tight place. It always hurt a little, but the pleasure over-rode the hurt and Ed knew he would never do this with anyone else.

Roy closed his eyes at the hot, tight heat surrounding his erection. He panted and grunted as he drove his hard cock into that tight heat. His hands gripped Edward's hips tightly and knew there would be bruising on them tomorrow. But he knew Edward didn't mind a little bruising from sex, in fact it turned him on a little. He could feel his climax coming on strong and fast, but he fought against it, he wanted this to last longer. Edward was really letting his voice out, not holding back a single moan or gasp.

Edward gripped the bars on the bed tightly, his legs wrapped around Roy's hips as the colonel drove harder and faster into him. Sex with the colonel was an addiction for Edward. He could never get enough. For seven years of his life, he journeyed the world searching for a stone that would return his brother to normal. During those seven years, Roy was like a beacon of strength for him. A beacon that gave Edward a reason for getting his own limbs back as well.

"Roy... please... please..." Edward was almost sobbing with pleasure.

Roy smirked. "What is it, Fullmetal?" He tilted Ed's hips up and thrusted deeper, striking Ed's prostate.

"Ah! Roy!" Edward screamed, throwing his head back and pulling against his bonds. "Roy! Please! T-Take it... take it off!"

Roy smirked more and pulled his cock out. Edward whined in protest and bucked his hips, but the colonel only leaned down to kiss and nips his nipples and stroke his own erection. Edward opened his eyes and looked down at him, watching his hand. Then Roy sat back up and thrust back in again, ripping a scream from Ed's throat as he continued his ruthlessly hard pace. Roy stared down at Ed's face, all flushed, sweaty and lips begging for a kiss. Reaching down, he removed the cock ring and tossed it aside and then released one of Ed's hands.

Immediately, Edward reached out and pulled Roy down for a kiss. Roy let out a grunt of surprise, but kissed the younger soldier back hard. Tongues twisting and pressing against each other. Normally Roy would be able to stave off his climax, but when Edward kissed him like that, he felt his body spasm and he released. Upon feeling the colonel release inside him, Edward tore his lips from Roy's and screamed out again, releasing on his chest and stomach.

Roy's body froze above Ed's, both soldiers panting heavily and their bodies shivering from the aftermath of their powerful orgasms. Slowly, Roy pulled out of Ed and collasped onto the bed beside him. "Fuck... that was good..."

"Amazing..." Edward agreed. He closed his eyes and concentrated and returning his breathing to normal, and when he heard deep breathing beside him, he turned his head to look at Roy. "Tch... damn bastard's asleep. I bet he pulled an all-nighter last night... baka taisa, I always tell you to get more sleep..." Then he realized one of his hands was free. Smirking, he clapped his hands together and freed his other hand, then quickly got out of bed and pulled his clothes on, left his mark of escaping for Roy to find, and quickly fled the house.

Roy woke up many hours later and was immediately introduced to writing scrawled on his ceiling.

'You shouldn't have released my hand Colonel Bastard! I'll get my revenge on you!'

The note was accompanied by Edward's signature face with the one hair sticking up. Roy's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped in his temple. He smiled, but he was furious Edward had drawn on his ceiling.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Edward smirked as he walked home. His ass hurt, but he felt good. In his mind, he was already plotting on how to get his revenge on the Colonel and kidnap him next chance he got. He'd have to find a way to get his brother out of the house so he could hold Mustang captive in it for a night or two. As the Fullmetal Alchemist continued walking, he remembered what Roy had said about liking him.

"Dammit! I never got an answer from him! DAMN YOU COLONEL BASTARD!"


End file.
